Peticion de Matrimonio
by Melissa Merino
Summary: La peticion de Edward.
1. Peticion de Matrimonio

Hace ya mucho que no sabia de mis amigos del instituto, me había alejado mucho de ellos en los meses atrás. No sabia nada de Mike Newton, uno de mis primeros amigos en Forks, sin embargo me alegraba saber de que ya había desaparecido su inexplicable interés en mi, empezaron a rumorear que yo era una enferma mental, que me habían visto cambiar mucho durante la ausencia de Edward Cullen, bueno Edward se había convertido en parte de mi vida, parte de mi ser, ¿Cómo no desquiciarme cuando no lo tenia conmigo y no podía sentir ni sus besos ni abrazos ni siquiera sus reconfortantes palabras de alivio?

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Edward ahora estaba a mi lado y eso era lo único que por el momento me importaba, Charlie estaba en su habitación soñando con matar a Edward después de haberme dejado, era tan sencillo escuchar sus sueño, casi lo gritaba.

"¿Cómo es posible amar tanto a una pequeña humana?" Sus palabras susurraron por mi oído y su aliento acaricio mis mejillas, su cuerpo me rodeo por unos instantes y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo puedo no amarte?" sus ojos topacio se iluminaron con mis palabras, era costumbre de que Edward me dijera cosas tan lindas, pero yo había estado un poco desorientada después de su ida a Italia y había estado recuperando un poco la razón mientras estuve internada en la clínica mental.

Lo único que sabia seque no podía dejar de mencionar el nombre de Edward por todas partes, y que por mi bien Charlie dejaba que Edward viniera a visitarme.

"Bella siempre te dije que cuando era humano nunca amé a alguien, y por eso decidí ir a la Guerra., lo que nunca te dije fue de que yo había estado planeando casarme a mi retorno…" No podía comprender sus palabras mi cerebro estaba atrofiado.

"¿Casarte?" Edward casado, woow la mujer que algún día se case con el seria la mas dichosa, yo hasta ahora tenia la suerte de poder haberlo enamorado.

"Si, pero no pude encontrar a la mujer perfecta nunca y luego, después de tantos años me enamore de ti, tu eres la mujer que amo Bella" Tantas veces me lo había dicho y podría escucharlo aun mucho mas sin aburridme de sus palabras, me gustaba sentirme querida, amada por el.

Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir mis labios para pronunciar las palabras que tenia que decir el los cerro con un suave tacto de sus dedos, bajo de la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo, saco una pequeña caja de cristal de su bolsillo, pude ver algo brillante.

"Isabella Swan, se que es muy pronto para poder decirte esto, y que te e lastimado mucho, pero me harías el "hombre" mas feliz si me dijeras que si, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

¿Edward Cullen el "hombre" mas perfecto, el mas tierno me acababa pedir matrimonio? No estoy lo suficientemente prepara mentalmente para esto,

¿Es que acaso esperas matarme de un infarto?

"Edward, eres tan lindo pero el día a sido muy largo con todo eso de las comprad de Alice y bueno todo lo demás y tengo un poco de sueño, mejor hablamos mañana…"

"Bella, esto es muy importante para mi…"

"lo siento, el cerebro de Bella se a desconectado, por favor deje su mensaje a la espera del tono: ZzZzZ."

Bueno pues ahora Charlie tendría algo con que mas soñar, tratar de matar a Edward por querer casarse conmigo.


	2. Agreción

Ya era de día, hacía mucho frío y Edward se había marchado, no había rastro de él por ninguna parte, esperaba no haber herido sus sentimientos la otra noche. Es que en verdad no quería casarme, no aún, no me sentía prepara como para decir un "sí" y quedarme con el para toda la vida, claro si eso se nos fuera permitido.

La puerta sonó supuse que Charlie aún no estaría despierto como para oírla así que me puse una blusa a cuadros color Café y unos jeans, traté de vestirme os más rápido posible, Bajé las escaleras corriendo, pero Charlie estaba ahí parado enfrente de Jacob.

Y la desde la cocina salí un terrible aroma a huevos quemados, demonios prometí que nunca dejaría a Charlie solo con la cocina mientras durara mi estancia, me alegró ver tanto a Jacob que no pude evitar esbozar un gran grito.

"¡Jacob!" su mirada se levanto y me miró como si no me hubiera visto después de todo un año. Seguí bajando las escaleras y tropecé, pero Jacob estaba ahí para atraparme, como siempre.

"Hola Bella" Caí en sus brazos y el me rodeó con ellos, resultaba muy cómodo estar en esa posición pues hacía mucho frío."Cuidado Bella no queremos que te pase nada malo, ¿verdad Charlie?"

"Ni pensarlo Jacob, y bien dime a que se debe tu visita?"

"Mmm, bueno yo… en realidad quería hablar con Bella, es algo muy importante"

"Perfecto, llévatela a pasear, justo hoy Bella no tenía planes…" Charlie cogió una de mis chaquetas y antes de que yo pudiese decir algo yo estaba afuera de la casa parada sobre el porche con un aspecto horrible.

Era obvio porque Charlie me había sacado así de la casa, el sabia que Edward llegaría en cualquier instante como de costumbre, siempre puntual.

"Y bien Jake, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?"

"Pues bien Bella, verás en realidad necesito mostrarte algo, es sobre uno de los chupasangre y bueno Sam pensó que tal vez tu podrías conocerlo o conocerla…"

Subimos en el coche de Jake dirigiéndonos a la Push, ahí nos encontramos con Sam , Quil y Leah, era tan desagradable encontrarse con ella, nunca nos habíamos tratado bien.

"Miren quien llegó, la nueva Chupasangre…2

"Leah compórtate" La voz de Sam sonaba muy sería tenía que ser algo demasiado grave como para que él tomara ese tono de voz.

"Bella, seguro Jake ya te habrá adelantado un poco el porque te hemos hecho venir hasta aquí…"

"Si bueno dime en que puedo ayudarte, tengo prisa"

"Seguro se irá a encontrar con su novio… ¿Cómo se llama? Edgard…"

"EDWARD, y si Leah después me voy a encontrar con el, eso es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren, aunque puede que sea difícil que tu lo entiendas…digo tu no tienes pareja…"

Mis palabras fueron duras y rectar, no iva a permitirle que Leah se saliera con la suya, lo que mejor aprendí estando con Jacob fue de que en el mundo de los Licántropos uno tiene que defenderse como pueda.

"Chicas contrólense, esto es muy serio"

"Terminemos con esto Sam" Estaba harta no iva a soportar un insulto mas de leah y aún así yo no fuera una mujer lobo sacaría uñas y garras por defender al amor de mi vida.

"Pues bien, Harry a sufrido un ataque, y el jura haber visto a uno de los Cullen…"

Era imposible, Harry no conocía a los Cullen, nunca antes los había visto por lo que yo sabía "El está ahora en el Hospital de Forks junto con Seth"

"Imposible…"

"La cuestión Bella es que mas vale que esto no se repita, no queremos hacerles daño"

La voz de Sam sonó muy ruda, jamás lo había escuchado tan alterado y ya sabia ahora porque leah se la había agarrado conmigo ni bien llegue. Pero no dejaba de parecerme raro de que uno de los vampiros haya atacado a Harry.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si, puedes irte, Jake llévatela estoy seguro de que Leah no podrá aguantar un poco mas sus instintos…"

Ya en camino a casa ni Jake ni yo cruzamos una sola palabra, supuse que era lo mejor pues no era un tema del que debíamos debatir, ambos sabíamos cual era mi descición y que no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, pues los Cullen eran como parte de mi familia y siempre estaría con ellos, pasase lo que pasase.

Me baje del coche con un solo "Adiós" y cerré la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude. Abrí la puerta de la casa y en la sala ahí estaba el, sentado con la cabeza abajo esperando la respuesta que el tanto quería escuchar.

"Hola Bella" su voz no me reconfortaba en nada y mucho menos su expresión." ¿Te divertiste en tu salida con Jacob?"

"¿De que diablos hablas Edward?"

"Te vi salir con Jacob, tan solo te pregunto si te divertiste, tal ves te divierte mas con el que conmigo…"

"OH Edward por favor no empieces"

"Es por eso que no quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

"¿Puedes callarte?"

"Dime la verdad Bella,¿es por eso?"

"¿Quieres que te vuelva a poner en espera?"

"Lo único que quiero es que me digas la verdad" OK esto iva mas allá de lo que jamás pensé imaginar, Edward estaba tan celoso de Jacob, como si el pudiera hacer que yo lo deje de amar.

"¡Te amo Edward Cullen, ¿Cuántas veces mas quieres que te lo repita?, nunca ame a alguien como tu y no te puedo decir que si porque no estoy lista para esto!"

Se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, estaba furiosa, ya no podía mas, primero Leah, luego Sam y ahora Edward, ¿Es que todos se la habían agarrado conmigo el día de hoy? ¿Es que acaso tenia un letrero en la frente que dijera PEGAME?

"Edward vete por favor"

"Bella amor, lo siento enserio yo...no pensé que tu, bueno que no estuvieras lista aún"

"Vete por favor"

"Esta bien, pero recuerda que te amo" Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue


End file.
